


The truth

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony wanna tell Gibbs something.





	

“Boss? There's something that I've got to tell you.”

“Tell.”

“OK. Boss, I wanna ... I wanna tell you ....,” Tony spluttered. He was so nervous. Nervous like never before. 

“Is it something that will make me angry?” 

“Yes ... No ...”

“Yes or no?”

“Maybe.”

“Tell me, DiNozzo.”

“I wanna let you know ... Boss, I ...”

“DiNozzo! Say what you wanna say or don't waste my time any longer.”

Tony closed his eyes. His heart beat faster an faster. “I love you, Boss.”

“You ... you love me?”

Tony nodded. His eyes were still closed.

“And ... that's no joke?”

“No, it's the truth. Gibbs, I love you.” A few seconds passed. “Boss? Please say something.”

But Gibbs said nothing. He kissed him gently on his mouth.


End file.
